1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel-saving power enhancement control system for a combustion engine which effects clean combustion. More specifically, the system relates to technology in which excess oxygen is stored in a high-pressure gas-storage bottle by action of an air flowing pump for subsequent introduction into a combustion cylinder in suitably controlled manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional technology for increasing the power of a combustion engine includes SUPER CHARGE and TURBO CHARGE techniques, and these two techniques involve adding functions to the original engine design. A car without such additions to its engine is within the increase in power otherwise achieved. Also, there is no benefit provided by the techniques toward improving the engine""s natural environmental impact.
Another conventional technique for increasing the power of a combustion engine is to provide more clean air in the cylinder wherein the oxygen-containing amounts are higher in the cold air than in the hot air. As shown in FIG. 1, the intake air from outside the car enters through a branch tube 3 and into a cylinder 5 for combustible explosion therein via an auxiliary device 6 setting the air cleaner 62 and the air pump 61. However, such device does not effectively control the black exhaust smoke produced by the gas combustion engine.
There is a need, therefore, to address such drawbacks of the above-mentioned techniques for increasing the power of a gas combustion engine.
The main purpose of this invention is to provide for a combustion engine an efficient power enhancement control which augments clean combustion wherein, by means of the set-up of a pressure-increasing auxiliary device, excess oxygen is passed for storage into a high-pressure gas-storage bottle, pumped by a single-direction air flowing pump during operation, so that oxygen from the high-pressure storage bottle may be provided for use in a subsequent combustion to provide power enhancement.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a suitable way by which to increase the power of various kinds of gas combustion engines. In one embodiment, the system includes a power increasing device that promotes clean combustion utilizing a high-voltage electrolyte air, then guiding it into a combustion chamber (cylinder) of the gas combustion engine to increase the combustion efficiency of the fuel, so as to elevate the power of the gas combustion engine. Use of such power-increasing device makes the engine start more easily and effects a power increase of up to 20%, which saves the consumption of fuel, decreases black exhaust smoke, and minimizes the production of carbon deposits. This extends the life of the engine and catalytic converter.
In order to let the engine operate optimally, the power-increasing device starts up upon the engine starting-up, and any excess in produced oxygen is passed to fill a gas storage bottle with high-pressure compression. When it is subsequently necessary for the engine to produce more power, the oxygen inside the gas storage bottle is introduced directly into the engine combustion chamber (cylinder) upon appropriate control of a switch.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a fuel-saving power enhancement control system in which suitable supplying of the stored oxygen to the gas combustion engine may be conveniently effected by initiating a switch control gate valve based upon a reading of a pressure gauge provided on a display panel. An operator may visually seize the status of the fuel and the engine""s performance to manually actuate the power enhancement.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a fuel-saving power enhancement control system wherein an output terminal of the high-pressure loop device is coupled to the combustion engine""s inlet branch. If the inlet branch is not made of electrically conductive material, a metal conducting sheet with grounding is disposed along an inner tube wall of the inlet branch so as to operate with the output terminal of the high voltage loop device in producing more oxygen.
The fuel-saving power enhancement control system for achieving the above-mentioned purposes of this invention comprises a power-increasing means having a high-voltage loop device; a power input initiator connected to an input terminal of the high-voltage loop device; and, an output terminal leading from the high-voltage loop device for applying a high voltage responsive to initiation of the power input initiator.
The system also comprises a pressure increasing auxiliary device having a directional control valve; a single-directional air flowing pump connected by a pipeline to the directional control valve; and, a high-pressure gas storage bottle connected by a pipeline to the single-directional air flowing pump.
An outlet pipe is formed on the high-pressure gas storage bottle; and, at a suitable position of the outlet pipeline is disposed a flow rate control valve. Connected to the flow rate control valve is an initiating switch which is set at a position easily accessible to the driver. Upon actuation of the initiating switch, the closed state of the flow control valve is changed.
A pressure gauge is coupled to a suitable point of the pipeline between the single-directional air flowing pump and the high-pressure gas storage bottle. The pressure gauge displays for the user the pressure at the control terminal of the directional control valve and the output of the single-directional air flowing pump when they have been initiated.
The output terminal of the high-voltage loop is set inside the inlet branch of the cylinder of the combustion gas engine such that more oxygen gas may be produced inside between the output terminal of the high-voltage loop device and the inner tube wall of metal of the inlet branch. In an alternate embodiment where the inlet branch is formed of a non-conductive material, a grounding metal conducting sheet is disposed at an inner tube wall of the inlet branch, and the directional control valve of the pressure-increasing auxiliary device is connected to the inlet branch by a pipeline at a point disposed between the output terminal of the high-voltage loop device and the point at which the outlet pipeline of the gate valve is connected to the cylinder.